Nothing but a Face
by The NarutardedPotterhead
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki is a part of Japan's biggest Mafia? What happens when a new girl is brought into their division and she has no memory of anything? They train her to become a killing machine in the form of a small, innocent girl. But will she ever learn who she was, and recall her memory before it gets too far?
1. Introduction

Nothing but a Face

I awoke in what seemed like a bedroom. Though, it seemed like the room wasn't used in years. I had no idea how I got here, let alone, who I am.

My clothes were tainted in blood, ash, and my hands had been washed in the same mixture of elements as my clothing. Pushing myself off the bed, turns out my leg had been wrapped.

"Seems you're awake." a tall silhouette of a man rested against the wall.

I nodded in response. Everything around me seemed like another world, and yet, I still have no recognition of my home world.

"So, we found no I.D. on you, and you have no idea who you are?" The man from earlier, whose name I learned to be Zetsu had asked while I nodded once again.

"Well, that's interesting. We'll find you a change of clothes and we could come up with a name for you." He stopped.

~Itachi's POV~

She looked like a goddess. Her long black curly hair tied to the lower left side of her neck. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky, and her skin fair and pure as the winter's snow. My eyes couldn't stay off of her.

"This is our new member, Jane Doe. Jane, you're lucky Itachi saved you from that terrible incident."

"Thank you, Itachi." She bowed respectfully. The named fit, since her memory was lost, and she's basically a Jane Doe to society. Though, a beautiful one at that.

"You'll be working with him. Also, we'll need you to prove your worth as one of us, so we'll send you into the city for a big assassination later this week. Itachi, start training her in the back to use that gun."

"Yes sir." I bowed and took her to the shooting range as the Don had requested. Without hesitation, we started her weeklong training.


	2. Chapter One

Nothing but a Face (Chapter One)

Accepted by the Don

~Jane Doe's POV~

I had gotten the gist of using guns in two days, and now I'm working on other weapons like knives, daggers, switch blades, hidden blades. He's even teaching me how to use explosives and different kinds of smoke bombs.

"You learn really fast, Jane." Itachi-san and I have been going at hand to hand combat with the occasional weapons brought into it.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." I bowed my usual thankful bow to him.

"I think you're ready, but why don't we take a break?" I nodded in agreement and followed him.

He was taking me to a small bar close by. Right now, it's 7PM and he's ready to wind down and relax. I watched him with curiosity as he was talking to a couple of men.

"Look, I don't need any trouble. We're just here to drink, not fight." Itachi was trying to stop a fight from happening. Well, I wonder who these men are.

No, they don't seem like enemies. Probably just some old friends, or something of the sorts. I decided to just walk over and make sure he was okay until we got surrounded.

Well, I lied! Time to put my skills to the test.

~Itachi's POV~

The Don had requested a makeshift fight in this bar tonight. His best men are close by to watch and make sure everything goes well. If not, she could die. I've seen plenty of these happen, and I just hope she's ready for this. "Be careful, Jane." I said to myself before I made my way out.

~Jane's POV~

I brought out my dagger from my shoes, quickly dodging and beating up any of the guys who came near me. There are probably fifteen fighting me alone.

Stabbing, counter attacks, breaking free from their grasps. I made my tactics into a dance. One step at a time, gracefully fighting my way to victory until I noticed Itachi-san wasn't anywhere around which threw me off and gave the big guy an opening to pin me to the table by my hair.

"Let me go before you regret this." I growled.

"and how will a small girl like you take down a man like me, huh?" he laughed. Cocky old bastard.

I hit his shoulder with my elbow, giving myself enough room to turn around and head-butt him right onto the floor, shoot him with a silencer gun, then run to the hideout.

I made it back to our headquarters and saw Itachi with more members that I hadn't seen around before.

"Congratulations! You passed. Itachi taught you very well!" the Don, I supposed. He must've made that the test, and came in town to examine my abilities.

"It's not everyday we get a girl as a part of us. You could call us a gang, but I prefer the term 'Mafia'. Only other woman we have is Konan, who you have met already." I nodded.

"So, I want you to get yourself acquainted with your peers of this district, and we're good to go." With that, the elder man walked off with three other men behind him and left to wherever he stays.

A new life, no memory, no name, and nothing but a face. Maybe this new life can help me figure out my past . . . Or what happened to my memory.


End file.
